Love Prisoner
by Nristenert
Summary: Edward Cullen es condenado a 20 años de prisión. Ocho años después consigue salir gracias a Rosalie, pero su carácter se torna sombrío, y aún más cuando Isabella Swan irrumpe en su vida. ¿Podrá ocultar su pasado, presente y futuro como ex presidiario?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**LOVE PRISONER Cap. 1**

"Las prisiones están construidas con piedras de la Ley, los burdeles con piedras de la Religión."

**William Blake**

**Cadwell Parish Correctional Center, Louisiana. 8 de enero de 2004.**

"_Edward Anthony Cullen queda declarado culpable por los 18 cargos que se le acusan, siendo estos delitos de asesinato, violación y secuestro en primer grado de Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, ambas menores de edad."_

Sentía como esa simple pero candente frase se tatuaba a fuego en mi cabeza. Sentía como la vida se me esfumaba entre los dedos como si fuese arena fina. No quería mirar hacia arriba. No quería mirar al juez y al jurado tomar la decisión que acabaría con mi vida. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí el golpe en la mesa con el que se finalizaba el caso, retumbándome en la cabeza.

Sentí presión en mi brazo izquierdo y cómo me obligaban a levantarme. Tenía las manos atadas con unas pesadas y frías esposas que ya me estaban dejando huella en mis muñecas. Y lloré. Lloré como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida.

No quería mirar atrás, porque escuchaba los llantos desesperados de Esme, mi querida madre, y veía como Rosalie y Jasper intentaban sostenerla, evitando que no cayera de rodillas al suelo. Los miré a ellos. Jasper me miró de forma nostálgica, y no pudo más que desviar la mirada de forma contenida. Rosalie aguantaba las lágrimas de forma inútil, mirándome con sus ojos azules rojos del llanto.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, ya que las lágrimas me estaban cegando, y desvié la mirada hacia abajo. Ahora solo veía un mono naranja, señal de que era un preso peligroso y unas botas desgastadas. Iba camino de mi tortura, donde me esperaban 20 años de cárcel.

Me atreví, lo hice. Miré hacia atrás de nuevo, y pude ver por última vez a la familia que tanto había amado. Sollocé de nuevo y varias lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Entonces vi a lo lejos el furgón que me llevaría a la cárcel, y donde no volvería a ver la luz del sol en muchos años.

Apenas unos pasos después, el policía me frenó, obligándome a darme la vuelta con brusquedad. Entonce sentí unos pasos ligeros correr hacia mí. El policía que iba detrás de mí impidió a Rosalie que se acercase a mí, pero me miró llorando, sin preocuparse por ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Edward… Edward, lo siento mucho… Prometo que te sacaremos, te lo prometo… Te lo juro con mi vida.

Su voz salía contenida, temblorosa y débil, pero la amaba, y no quería derrumbar sus palabras. Así que simplemente asentí con suavidad y le dediqué una pequeña y leve sonrisa. Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino, con la cabeza bien alta, mis ojos reluciendo al sol y la mandíbula tensa. Sabía que no sería capaz de sacarme de allí, pero su recuerdo y el de mi familia, serían lo único que me mantendrían fuerte en una de las peores cárceles del condado. Al menos hasta que se demostrase mi inocencia.

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Promete ser algo muy jugoso, lleno de amor y misterio._

_Sum-lar-Nurgon._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**LOVE PRISONER Cap. 2**

"_Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo."_

**Franz Grillparzer**

**21 de Mayo de 2012.**

La gente es ingenua. O mejor dicho, la gente peca de caprichosa. En la vida exterior, vas a un centro comercial, y una estúpida sonrisa tierna se pinta en tus labios al ver a una niña llorar desesperadamente si no se le compra la muñeca que desea, y su madre con un regaño, un beso y la muñeca, lo soluciona todo. Eso es todo lo que la gente de hoy en día ansía; una muñeca, un abrigo de piel, o un maletín lleno de oro. Sin embargo, cuando vives en la sombra cubierto de mugre, sin ver más allá que un rayo tenue de sol, lo único que deseas es salir de ese agujero. Y probablemente vivir bajo un puente sería lo mejor del mundo.

Aún recuerdo que hacía cosa de un mes, sin demasiada exactitud, puesto que no sabía qué día era, mi hermana Rosalie fue a visitarme. Ahora me visitaban menos que antes, aunque los entendía a la perfección. Cuando cumplí cinco años de prisión, el juez Jenks me trasladó a la Cárcel del Condado de Dauphin, en Harrisburg, Pensylvannia. Pensylvannia estaba a unas cuantas horas de avión de Louisiana, por lo tanto no podían visitarme tanto.

Aquel día, cuando Rosalie vino, sus ojos brillaban con una capa de lágrimas que hacía que sus ojos se viesen más azules que nunca...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Preso número 3119. Traslado a cabina de visita número 5."_

Efectivamente, ese era yo. Había tenido ocho años para aprenderme mi número. En Louisiana y aquí, en Pensylvannia, era el preso número 3119, nada de Edward Cullen. Aunque no me importaba, es más, lo prefería.

Me llevaron atado de pies y manos y con mi mono naranja visiblemente desgastado. La barba me había crecido bastante y mi pelo también, pero seguía siendo igual de indomable que siempre. Mi cara se había vuelto indiferente. Allí había aprendido a serlo, desde luego. Te dabas cuenta que si hablabas más de la cuenta, acababas cobrando en carne. Si hacías un gesto de más, opinabas, hacías favores o cualquier otro acto, cobrabas también. Lo mejor era oír, ver y callar.

Me sentaron sin ningún tipo de cuidado en la silla de plástico de la cabina, pero como en los ocho años, decidí no quejarme ni hacer comentario alguno. Escuché finalmente los taconeos rápidos en la entrada de la cabina y una voz fina. Desde luego que era Rosalie.

Su expresión estaba diferente. Su esbelto rostro no estaba maquillado como habitualmente. Apenas llevaba un poco de brillo y la raya negra de los ojos, además de una capa roja y mojada en sus ojos, lo cual era señal de que había estado llorando.

La expresión de mi cara apenas varió, solo fruncí el ceño levemente, y coloqué lentamente mis manos ataviadas por las pesadas esposas encima de la pequeña mesa. Esperé a que mi hermana se acomodase, pero incluso a través del cristal, oía sus sollozos y su ataque nervioso.

Cogí el teléfono negro que había a mi izquierda, y lo coloqué con una dolorosa lentitud en mi oído. Sacudí la cabeza hacia el teléfono de Rosalie, ya que parecía no reaccionar. Finalmente, resopló, se alisó sus rizos rubios, gesto con el cual no pude evitar rodar los ojos, y cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Rosalie?

Mi voz sonó monótona, y grave. Tal vez por la edad, por la mella que la cárcel había hecho en mi cuerpo, o quizás solo, porque no había bebido agua aquel día.

- Edward... Lo hemos conseguido. Después de tres años en tu caso, hemos hablado con el juez Jenks, el que lleva tu caso, y ha accedido a darte el tercer grado.

Un grito nervioso y alegre salió de su boca. Fruncí aún más el ceño y me incliné hacia delante, entreabriendo levemente la boca. ¿Tercer grado? Eso significaba la libertad condicional, y por lo tanto, significaba salir de aquí pronto, y solo debería volver a dormir... No era todo lo que yo deseaba, pero era mucho más de lo que tenía ahora. A pesar de todo, yo había sido estudiante de Economía y empresario, y aunque la política presidiaria no era lo mío, algo había estudiado, y sabía que se necesitaban unos requisitos mínimos para tener la libertad condicional.

Miré a ambos lados de la cabina, viendo a los guardias que vigilaban las puertas, y en un susurro cauto y siseando, le pedí con urgencia.

- Pásame los requisitos de la libertad condicional, Rosalie. Quiero verlos.

Rosalie suspiró. Podía ser tan o más cabezota que yo, pero después de unos segundos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, pasó el papel al guardia de la cabina. Lo revisó, y permitieron que me lo diesen. Lo cogí con más brusquedad de la necesaria y comencé a leer.

"_**La libertad condicional**_

_Es otro de los derechos a los que puede acceder el condenado siempre y cuando se_

_den las siguientes circunstancias:_

• _El interno debe estar clasificado dentro del tercer grado._

• _Debe haber cumplido las tres cuartas partes de la condena impuesta, en_

_algunos casos, con las dos terceras partes es suficiente._

• _Debe tener buena conducta._

• _Debe existir un dictamen favorable a la reinserción social emitido por los_

_expertos que el Juez de Vigilancia penitenciaria estime convenientes._

_El periodo de libertad condicional durará todo el tiempo que le falte al penado para_

_cumplir su condena. Si durante este periodo vuelve a cometer algún delito o no_

_respeta las normas que se le hayan impuesto, la libertad condicional puede revocarse y_

_el penado deberá regresar a prisión."_

Resoplé con fuerza y arrugué el papel con fuerza, lanzándolo a un lado, y miré con molestia a Rosalie. Nada tenía sentido, y me empezaba a cabrear.

- Rosalie, esto es una pura mierda. No cumplo nada, excepto tal vez la buena conducta. No hay dictamen de Jenks sobre la reinserción social, he cumplido poco más de una cuarta parte de mi condena y estoy condenado a primer grado, no tercero. Lee y después vienes.

Pude ver a Rosalie rodar los ojos y apoyar su mentón en su mano libre, con actitud aburrida, y eso me enfurecía aún más. Alcé una ceja al ver que no hablaba, y ya llevábamos unos minutos en silencio. Finalmente, la vi acomodar de nuevo su pelo, y supe que volvería a ser la misma cabezota de siempre.

- Edward, uno de tus defectos es que no sabes escuchar, ¿sabías? -me miró con un dedo acusatorio, pero no lograba intimidarme, la conocía demasiado.- Buena conducta la tienes de sobra. He obtenido tu historial y no tienes ninguna pelea ni actos vandálicos ni nada por el estilo. El dictamen de reinserción social lo ha elaborado ya Jenks, también. También sabemos que no has cumplido suficiente condena, pero tu buen comportamiento ha hecho que a Jenks le parezca suficiente. Y bueno, lo del tercer grado... -carraspeó, y la miré con prudencia, y ladeando el rostro. Jenks era un cabrón de cuidado, y dudaba demasiado de esos actos que decía haber hecho, pero seguí escuchando.- Bueno, ya sabes que Jasper ha estado llevando tu empresa desde que estás aquí, así que... Buscó asuntos turbios de Jenks, y lo ha forzado a darte el tercer grado. Así que está todo bien.

La miré como si tuviese tres cabezas, y agarré mi pelo, mirando ahora hacia abajo. La mandíbula se tensó y las aletas de mi nariz sabía que se abrían y cerraban con fuerza. Sabía que mi cara se había tornado roja de la rabia, y no quise pagarlo del todo con mi hermana. Resoplé varias veces, y después de un momento levanté la cabeza. La cara de Rosalie era preocupada, y mordía su labio inferior como si eso fuese a arreglar algo.

- ¿Qué mierda habéis hecho amenazando al juez? No voy a salir de aquí si lo habéis hecho con chantaje, Rosalie. No quiero tener más líos. Y no quiero que me repliques. - la acusé con el dedo cuando vi que iba a replicar.-

- Pero Edward, no es nada malo. Además, las amenazas se las merecía, que menudos trapos sucios tenía. Es un cabrón y lo sabes. Piénsalo, Edward. Estás cumpliendo una condena que no te pertenece, eres inocente, no te lo mereces...

Suspiré, y negué suavemente con la cabeza. Miré hacia arriba, y vi el viejo reloj que anunciaba el final de la visita.

- Adiós, Rosalie. Dale recuerdos a mamá y Jasper.

- Pero...

- No, Rosalie. Déjalo estar.

Colgué el teléfono y sin mirar a mi hermana, salí por mi propio pie de la cabina, en dirección a mi celda, en la segunda planta. En el fondo quería hacerlo, quería salir de aquí. Y no se lo había mencionado a Rosalie, pero tenía un miedo atroz de lo que pudiese pasar, porque la sociedad era una mierda, y me iban a apuntar con el dedo. Aunque también podía abusar del poder de mi apellido y empezar de cero, lo cual sería perfecto.

Entré en mi celda oyendo el griterío de los presos vecinos, y encontré a Jason tumbado en la cama de abajo, el preso con el que compartía celda. Éramos compañeros desde hacía tres años, cuando llegué a Pensylvannia, y era tan callado como yo, cosa que hacía que nos llevásemos bien, entendiéndonos con una mirada. Le vi abrir la boca para preguntar, pero simplemente negué con la cabeza, y se calló. Sabía que no debía hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

Me tumbé en mi cama y resoplé de nuevo, mirando al techo. Cerré finalmente los ojos, sabiendo cuál sería mi próximo paso: salir de aquella cárcel como sea.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

Y es así como al día siguiente había tomado mi única llamada y había llamado a Rosalie, para decirle simplemente que aceptaba que me sacase de allí como fuese. Escuché una risa de fondo, y sólo hoy un "De acuerdo, Edward. Me pondré manos a la obra. Te quiero." Una sonrisa turbia, la única que había esbozado en meses, se dibujó en mi cara, murmurando un "yo también", y colgar rápidamente.

El guardia que desde que entré en esta cárcel había vigilado mi zona, me entregó una carta al día siguiente de mala manera, con su habitual actitud tosca, diciendo que el comienzo de mi libertad condicional sería el 21 de mayo de 2012. Seguí haciendo mi vida normal en la cárcel, sin dejar ver que en apenas unas semanas sería libre antes de lo que cualquiera hubiese deseado.

Las semanas pasaron rápidas. Estaba claro que un par de semanas no eran nada al lado de los ocho años que había pasado encarcelado, así que cuando se levantó aquel día, me quedé en mi celda. Jason sabía que me marchaba, y simplemente estrechamos nuestras manos y nos dijimos un ligero "Adiós." Recogí mis pocas pertenencias; un pantalón, una camiseta, una foto de mi familia y un cepillo de dientes. Me quedé sentado mirando a la nada, con la bolsa raída de mis pertenencias en el suelo, y mirando hacia abajo, reflexionando.

Mi mundo había dado un giro absoluto. Yo ya no era el chico alegre, divertido y jovial de antes, había cambiado por completo. Solo habían pasado ocho años, pero mi carácter había envejecido veinte años. Me había vuelto callado, sombrío y borde. No quería serlo realmente, pero la cárcel es otro mundo, y ves y escuchas muchas cosas, y te das cuenta de lo ciego que estabas antes.

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí no pensar más. Solo quería volver a mi vida de antes, no ser visto como un asesino ni despreciado por mi apellido, ya que mi familia era poderosa y adinerada, y mi encarcelamiento dio demasiado que hablar. Dedicaría mi vida diaria a trabajar, y tendría que venir a dormir aquí, por desgracia. Ya hablaría con Rosalie y Jasper sobre como organizar todo para comenzar de nuevo.

Ladeé mi cabeza, intentando alejar mis pensamientos, y un altavoz me sacó de mis pensamientos rápidamente.

" _Preso número 3119. Traslado a salida. "_

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, pero se borró rápidamente. Suspiré, y me levanté con decisión. Me había puesto un pantalón y un jersey que mi hermana Rosalie me había traído hace unos días, al menos no luciría tan desaliñado, aunque el pelo alborotado y la larga barba no me dejaban lucir demasiado arreglado. Caminé con el mismo porte que cuando iba a la ducha o al comedor, y escuchaba las voces rudas de los presos a ambos lados gritando insultos. Era demasiado típico, ya me había acostumbrado a ello.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, donde me quitaron las esposas de las manos y de los pies. Froté mis muñecas con rapidez. En los ocho años, ya se me habían quedado las marcas en las muñecas ya que se encargaban de apretar bien fuerte las esposas. Serían para siempre, pero no me importaba. Me mandaron firmar unos papeles, pura burocracia, y el guardia me recordó que todas las noches a las diez de la noche debía volver a la celda, y si me retrasaba diez minutos, darían parte de busca y captura, y mi libertad condicional podría romperse. Tampoco planeaba romperlo después de tantos años encarcelado.

Cuando finalmente abrí la puerta, la luz hizo mella en mis ojos verdes. Hacía años que no veía la luz, y me vi obligado a utilizar mi mano como visera mientras fruncía el ceño, ya que no veía nada. No me dio tiempo a recomponerme ni adaptarme a la luz, y sentí un bulto sobre mí, apretándome fuertemente.

- ¡Edward, mi amor! ¡Por fin! Dios, cómo deseaba abrazarte, hijo...

Esme estaba abrazándome con fuerza, y no le importó mi enorme barba para llenar mis mejillas de besos sonoros y no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y abrazarla, aunque yo no lo hacía con el mismo entusiasmo, yo no era así, pero me alegraba muchísimo de ver a mi madre.

- Mamá... tranquila, estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, hijo... No sabes como deseaba que salieses de ahí. -se separó de mí para mirarme y acariciar mi mejilla con infinito amor en sus ojos. Aún recordaba su cara de dolor cuando oyó mi sentencia. Siempre me había apoyado, ella y mis hermanos, y eso no se olvidaba fácilmente.

Me separé de ella, mirándola con cariño, pero mi sonrisa no pasaba de ser torcida y ligera. No podía, no me salía. Cuando me separé más, pude ver detrás de Esme a mis hermanos, apoyados en un Audi, que suponía que sería de Jasper. Me acerqué a ellos a paso normal, lento, y fue Rosalie la primera en acercarse a mí con su porte borde, pero en cuanto me tuvo enfrente, se echó a llorar y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, y la abracé, dejando mi bolsa de pertenencias en el suelo. La había visto muy a menudo estos ocho años, pero jamás había podido tocarla ni abrazarla, y esto realmente se sentía bien. La sentí darme un beso en la mejilla y después se separó, no era tan efusiva como Esme. Se sorbió la nariz y me miró como si hubiese recuperado la postura y volviese a ser borde, pero una ligera sonrisa se escapaba de sus comisuras.

- Me alegro de verte, Edward... De verdad.

Sonreí y asentí, acariciando su mentón. Ella siempre sería mi hermana pequeña, la quería mucho, a pesar de que llegaba a ser realmente insoportable cuando se lo proponía.

Inmediatamente, Jasper se acercó a mí, y estrechamos las manos, pero Jasper siempre había sido muy sentimental y tiró con un poco de fuerza de mi mano para poder darme un abrazo rápido, pero emotivo. Lo había echado de menos y le debía todo mi trabajo y le debía que la empresa hubiese permanecido en la cumbre y activa en mis ocho años de ausencia. Así que simplemente nos dimos un abrazo, sin palabras, solo murmuró en mi oído un "Bienvenido". Suponía que más adelante, ya hablaríamos con más profundidad.

Nos metimos en el coche de Jasper, y me senté atrás con Esme, y Rosalie delante con Jasper. Y mi madre cogió mi mano, la cual no dudé en coger con fuerza. Le dediqué una sonrisa y una mirada significativa. Ella sabía que lo era todo para mí, ella y mis hermanos, pero en cuanto desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, mirando al exterior y borrando la sonrisa, también supo que ya no había rastro del chico que fui hace ocho años, y la oí suspirar.

Jasper me miró por el retrovisor de forma jovial, y entornó los ojos.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Edward? O mejor dicho, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Alcé ambas cejas y reí de forma suave.

- Retomaré mi empresa, con tu ayuda. No puedo hacerlo solo. -le vi esbozar una socarrona sonrisa. Él sabía que esa sería mi respuesta.

- Desde luego que te ayudaré, pero... te recuerdo que hemos puesto la sede central en Nueva York, y estamos en Pensylvannia. Tienes que volver aquí cada noche, es prácticamente imposible.

Lo cierto es que él no se había parado a pensar en ese tipo de complicaciones, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, y mi mente comenzó a divagar. También me di cuenta de que ahora todos se habían trasladado a Nueva York, dejando Louisiana atrás. Tendría que acordarme de preguntar aquello. Apenas había comenzado a pensar, cuando la voz de Rosalie sonó segura.

- Tranquilo, podemos coger un helicóptero cada noche. Probé un día, y de Pensylvannia a Nueva York hay media hora en helicóptero, y podrías parar en el mismo helipuerto de la cárcel. Sería perfecto, sin complicaciones.

Enarqué ambas cejas al comprobar todo lo que ya había probado Rosalie, ya que, obviamente, había previsto esta complicación. Jasper imitó mi gesto y Esme solo se limitó a reír de forma nerviosa y apretar mi mano de forma amorosa. No dejaba de mirarme, y sé que estaba buscando resquicios del chico que fui, y no la culpaba. Cada vez que la miraba me esforzaba por corresponder su sonrisa, pero alguna salían bastante forzadas, pero ella sabía esperar. Siempre supo esperar.

Suspiré, y volví mi vista al exterior. Fruncí el ceño y fui contundente. No pensaba rendirme ahora, y ni mucho menos dejarme hundir. Incluso cuando trabajaba en la empresa y era otro hombre, siempre había algún que otro moscón que venía a tocarte la moral, y sabía que ahora, se lanzarían hacia mí mucho más. Mi pasado no me iba a dejar en paz. Cerré los ojos y opté por la única opción posible.

- A partir de ahora, para todos seré Edward Masen fuera de la oficina. Edward Cullen será un hombre de negocios que maneja Cullen Entertainment junto a su hermano. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

El silencio se apoderó del interior del coche, y sabía que no iban a discutirlo. Sabía que respetarían mi decisión y que iba a ser mucho mejor para mí. Planeaba ser un hombre nuevo. En la oficina sería Edward Cullen, en la calle sería Edward Masen, y en Pensylvannia... Preso número 3119.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#

_Siento la tardanza, espero que les guste. La aparición de Isabella Swan no tardará demasiado. A medida que avance la historia, los capítulos irán siendo más largos. Por ahora, ambos capítulos han sido EPOV, pero habrá también BPOV._

_Sum-lar-Nurgon._


End file.
